Gift Exchange
by Lumy12
Summary: Joel wants to give Ellie a unique "Christmas present." This is a Joel/Ellie one-shot. Smut'n'fluff. No hate please... don't like, don't read.


If they could see him now, most people in Jackson would assume he was a pervert. Joel didn't give a fuck. He followed his own personal moral code… he had rules. Rules that even Ellie didn't know, other than 'going slow.' She knew that kissing was allowed.

They did a lot of kissing.

A light snow was falling, and unlike last winter, he and Ellie could enjoy the beauty of it from the warmth and safety of their little house. Tonight, they'd started out watching it from the couch, snuggling under the blanket, all cozy-like, but… Joel got a little sidetracked watching Ellie. Her lovely neck, specifically. If he kissed it lightly in the right spot, she'd get adorably ticklish. "Joel, you're not watching the snow," she whispered, like it was a secret. "Mmm… not that I care…"

He kissed his way back up her neck. "It's Christmas Eve, you know," he breathed into her ear. Christmas had pretty much gone extinct twenty-one years ago. To Joel, at least. And Ellie had never had a proper one.

"Is it? Huh. So what?" She turned and caught his lips with hers, twisting around and climbing halfway into his lap. He brought his hand up to touch her cheek, her hair… his other arm hugged her close to him as he deepened the kiss. He could kiss her all night, if she let him. Luckily for him, she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

He ceased it long enough to ask her a question. "Ellie… have you ever had an orgasm?" He smiled at the embarrassed astonishment on her face, the endearing little giggle.

"I told you, I'm a virgin!" she answered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"That ain't what I asked," he said, snickering, kissing her some more (it took them a long time to have a conversation when they did it this way).

"You mean, have I, um… ? No!" she managed to say between giggles and kisses. "I don't _think_ I've had one… I dunno…"

"Then you haven't. You would know. Trust me." He pulled her up in front of him to straddling position. He kissed away some of her embarrassment, his hands running slowly over her back, her ass.

"Mmm… well… uh… sometimes it feels, like, _extra_ good when you kiss me? Or touch me… y'know?"

"Nope. That ain't it." He trailed more kisses up her neck. "I'm glad. I wanna give you your first one," he murmured huskily, sucking on her earlobe. "If you'd be so kind as to bestow me the honor."

She laughed. "If _I'd_ be so kind?"

"Mmhmm. It'll be the best Christmas present you ever got… if you want it… it don' have to be tonight, though. Whenever you're ready." He kissed her passionately then, as if pleading his case via his tongue.

"Whoa," she said when they came up for air. "Let's see… am I ready to feel even better than _this_? Lemme think about it… YES! If that's even possible. Hey, how do you even know you can, um... 'give' me one?"

Joel smirked. "I can." He scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up with Ellie's arms and legs wrapped around him. She kissed him as he started walking them into his bedroom, but he managed not to bump her into the wall. He flopped down on the bed on top of her. Kissed her a little more. The room was dark, with only the light from the hall spilling in. He hoped the darkness would help Ellie feel less shy.

"So… we _are_ going to fuck, then?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But—"

"No buts." He shifted to lay at her side and let his hand wander around her body. She was wearing a nightshirt and sweatpants, and the hand stayed on top of them. That was one of his rules. Clearly he'd need to make an exception tonight.

"I know you want to." She trailed her hand down to the bulge in his own sweatpants and grinned.

Joel shivered pleasantly. "Of course I want to. That don' matter. I ain't convinced you're ready an' there's no rush." He kissed her before she could utter any protests, and slipped his hand slowly beneath the elastic waist of her pants, stopping at her panties. "If I do anythin' you don' like, or that makes you uncomfortable, promise me you'll tell me."

"I'm sure I'll like it," she said breathily.

"Promise me. I'm serious."

"Fine, I promise." He could hear the eyeroll in her voice. He always tried to be gentle with her, but he couldn't turn off his concern. It did make him feel good to know that she trusted him so much, and he intended to keep it that way.

He planted little kisses all over her face to make her laugh. The hand wandered downward, fingers grazing her inner thighs, her panties. She instinctively spread her legs. "All right with you if I take your pants off?" He lightly nibbled on her ear.

"Uh-huh." She was already wriggling out of them.

Joel chuckled. "Guess you ain't shy no more?"

"Nope!" She flung the pants aside. "They're just pants. Er… my underwear too?"

"Not yet. You can keep it on if you want, up to you… though I think you'll want it off." He brushed his lips across hers and she eagerly pulled him in for a deep kiss. He teased her a little more with his fingers roaming around her crotch, not going underneath her panties - although her well-worn underwear had enough holes in it that he at least brushed over some pubic hair. He brought his hand up underneath her shirt tentatively. "Is this all right?"

"Mmhmmm," she murmured through another heated kiss.

He explored under her shirt, caressing her breasts, running his thumb over a taut nipple… he kept his touch gentle even though she was giving off plenty of hot-and-bothered vibes. He could feel the yearning in her kisses. "D'you like that?"

"Mmhmmm… do you?"

"Yes... I like makin' you feel good…"

"You're good at it," she purred. "So do they feel, like… normal, to you?" Now she sounded nervous, or worried.

It took him a moment to register what she meant. Sometimes, in spite of all the caution he exercised with her, Joel still forgot how very young she was. How new all of this was to her. In a way, it made it feel new for him again, too. It _was_ new, for the two of them together. He smiled, touched by her insecurity. "Yes. You're beautiful, Ellie."

"Shut up," she said, laughing, perpetually unable to accept a compliment gracefully.

"You are." His hand roamed around to her back, down her side (resulting in a brief spell of ticklish-giggles), over her stomach, her thighs, her ass… and eventually back to where she was itching for it to be. This time he nudged the elastic at the waist, ran his finger along the underside of it… barely beneath the fabric on the sides. She kept kissing him, but he could tell she was distracted with anticipation. He ran his hand back up over her stomach.

"Joel, um… you can… you know…"

 _Getting impatient, are we?_ "I can what?" he asked innocently.

"Touch me," she said softly. Joel expected her to giggle, but she didn't.

"I _am_ touchin' you," he teased.

Now she giggled. "You know what I mean."

"I don' think I do." He tweaked her nipple, eliciting a little 'ooo' from her. "D'you like that?"

"I like _everything_ ," she said, sounding playfully exasperated.

"You can like some things better'n others," he said amusedly. He kissed her while moving his hand slowly back down to her inner thighs. He rested his palm squarely over her crotch and she sucked in her breath.

"Okay yeah you can take them off," she said in a rush.

Joel grinned. "Damn. It ain't even time for that yet. But, duly noted."

She laughed. "You are mean!" She was all quivery now. Putty in his hands.

"No, you're jus' impatient." But finally he slipped his hand all the way underneath… she was wet as fuck already. And _holy shit_ , how that turned him on.

Ellie gasped. "Ohh… it's, um… slimy down there…" Giggle.

"Mm. That's good," he assured her. He rubbed her slowly. Explored her folds as she pushed against him. Her moans were muffled by the kissing.

"My legs are all jerky," she observed.

"That's good too." He withdrew his hand, somewhat drying his fingers off on her underwear.

"That feels sooooo good. Does… the slimy stuff mean I had an orgasm?" she asked him shyly.

 _So adorable._ "No, not necessarily. I mean, it happens… you didn' have one yet. You will," he promised. Joel rolled back on top of her, pressing his safely-clothed erection into her underwear, kissing her, wanting her…

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him so tightly that Joel had a hell of a time keeping control of himself. "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna have sex?" she whispered.

Joel sort of chuckle-groaned. "You have no idea how bad I want to. We will, eventually." He kissed down her throat, slid down and nudged her shirt up a little to kiss her cute little belly, making her shiver. He trailed his tongue along her groin and kissed her inner thigh.

She was delightfully squirmy. He nuzzled her crotch, nipped playfully at one of the holes in her panties, and kissed the other thigh.

"Joel, are you gonna…? Really?!"

 _Hmm, is she shocked, intrigued, or excited?_ "I will if you'll let me." He dragged the cloth aside with his finger and tasted her with one long lick before letting it fall back into place.

"Ohhhh fuck! Of course I'll let you, but… do you really _want_ to? You don't have to…"

Joel sat up and tugged at her underwear from inside of it, teasing her a little more with his fingers before sliding it down her legs. "I know I don' have to. I want to."

"But… eww?"

He laughed. "Not eww. It's… hot." He chucked her panties in the general direction her pants had gone.

"Okay, if you say so," she said, giggling. "Tell me what to do."

"Nothin'. Just lay back an' relax." He settled himself in front of her again, and planted little kisses in various places while he talked. "Do what comes naturally. _You_ can tell _me_ what to do, if you really like somethin'… or if you don't… though I reckon I'll have some idea, based on your reactions-"

"Okay! I'm relaxed!"

"As in, 'get on with the show already'?"

Her giggle sounded more like a squeal now. "Yessssss! -Please," she added.

"Well, since you asked nicely…" Joel lazily circled her clit with his tongue and she immediately bucked her hips.

"Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed.

Joel chuckled. "What did I jus' tell you? Do whatever you feel like, Ellie, it's all right."

"It just seems… rude. I mean, you're down there, being nice, I don't wanna just like, fucking smush myself into— ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! God, that's like… _fuck_ … mmmmmmmm… and now I'm moaning like…ahhhhhhhhhhhh… like they do in the movies, people fucking…"

Joel stopped again. "It's nothin' to be embarrassed about. Make all the noise you want, don' hold back. You'll enjoy it more, and _I'll_ enjoy it more knowin' you're enjoyin' it. Same thing with movin'. Jus' do it. Don' worry 'bout me, I'll _like_ you pushin' into my face… it ain't gross like you seem to think - it's a major turn-on, actually. Understand? Jus' relax."

"Got it. I'll try."

She did seem a little less inhibited when he started up again. He experimented with various motions of his tongue, his lips, trying out different spots… lingering in the places and repeating the motions she especially liked. She didn't tell him with words, but she did moan louder and thrust her hips harder when he got it right.

And she kept talking to him, which Joel found incredibly cute.

"Omigod, Joel… omigod… ohhhhhhhh… I could seriously let you do this all night… mmmmm…. and all day tomorrow… and like, forever… _this_ must be the orgasm? …it's not? Are you sure? Oh God… there's no way it could feel any fucking better than this, you don't even know… Ohhhhhhhhh…"

And so forth. Joel was so aroused he thought he might actually come in his pants like a teenager. It was sweet torture, though. He knew what he'd be thinking about next time he jerked off.

Ellie was clearly enjoying it and that was all that mattered right now. The only thing he didn't feel confident about was whether or not to slip a finger inside her. He figured he'd better play it safe this time and keep his hands on her ass or inner thighs. He didn't want to use all his 'party tricks' on the first go, anyhow.

"OH MY GOD… JOEL… OH FUUUUCK… " She let out a series of moans and thrust at him so hard and so fast that all he could really do was sit there and ride it out with her. Then she flopped back, panting, legs going slack, still mumbling "omigod" to herself. Now he lamented the darkness around them; he would have loved to see the look on her face. He wiped his face on the blanket and scooted up to lay beside her and engulf her in his arms.

" _That_ was the orgasm," he informed her cheekily.

"No shit," she said, laughing breathlessly, hugging him. "Jesus, Joel. Really… wow. That was unbelievable. How did you… You are so fucking _amazing_."

Joel wasn't inclined to dissuade her of that notion. It would be just fine with him if she believed he was the only guy who could do it. Asshole that he was, he hoped it spoiled her for any future relationships with teenage idiots who didn't know what the hell they were doing and were too horny to care… not that he'd let any of them within ten feet of her. But he didn't want to think about that right now (or ever). He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

"What? No!" she cried, clinging to him. "Don't leave me!"

Joel chuckled at the dramatics. "Jus' gonna wash up a little so I can kiss you without you gettin' grossed out."

"Oh. Ha! Okay. Hurry up."

Joel returned a few minutes later fresh-faced, minty-breathed, and flaccid. He was glad to see Ellie had put her pants back on; he'd taken care of business while in the bathroom, but he knew better than to assume she wouldn't get him going again.

"Finally," she complained as he resumed his former position. She greeted him with a soft kiss. "Mmm, you do taste good now."

"So did you." He expected her to laugh, but she didn't.

"Did you really like that? You're not bullshitting me?" She traced his beard with her fingertips. He always liked it when she touched his face.

He kissed her fingers. "Mmhmm."

"Okay. My turn." She sat up abruptly. "But you _have_ to tell me what to do, you can't just be all 'do whatever, Ellie'—"

He grabbed her before she could get away, and pulled her back down beside him. "Whoa whoa whoa. No. I won' let you. This was for _you_."

"And now I wanna give _you_ a Christmas present." She started to get up but he held her too tightly. "Aww, Joel, c'mon. It's only fair."

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"That is the dumbest reason ever."

"Someday we can do that, if you still want to later."

"Of course I'll want to! When is it gonna be 'someday'?"

"I dunno. Someday."

"But… I wanna make you feel good."

"You already do."

"No, I mean… like _that._ Gifts are supposed to be _exchanged_."

"Your gift to me was lettin' me do it. No matter what happens, I'll always be the first. That's a pretty special gift, don'tcha think?"

Ellie pouted. "No. It's lame - it's not even a real gift. You could also be my first in… other things that would make you feel _really_ good. I mean, assuming I could do them right, but you could teach me and I'd be a good student, Joel, I swear. And hey - I know it's cheesy but the thing I'm supposed to 'give' you is my virginity, right? That would be an awesome gift, why can't I give you that? You think I'm not ready, but you're wrong-"

"No, Ellie, ssshhh. Another time." Joel silenced her with a long, slow, sweet kiss. It calmed her down for the moment, at least. He suspected he hadn't heard the last of this argument. "D'you wanna go watch the snow again?"

"No, let's stay right here. Can I sleep in here tonight? Please?"

Joel sighed in mock exasperation. "What am I gonna do with you, girl?"

"I can think of some shit you can do. Ha! So can I? Please?"

"All right, since it's a special occasion."

"Yay!" She kissed all over his face excitedly. "Thank you! And thank you for… you know. The present. I don't think I actually said thanks."

Joel chuckled. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

Ellie sighed happily and buried her face in his neck. "I love you, Joel."

She'd said it before, but hearing the words still made him melt. He squeezed her as tight as he dared. "Love you too, baby girl."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Can we pretend it's Christmas every day?"


End file.
